


Sens(ation)

by NoelleAngelFyre



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationship, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Song-inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleAngelFyre/pseuds/NoelleAngelFyre
Summary: You need to look hard, even squint to see it properly. But you can see it if you look hard enough.





	Sens(ation)

It isn't immediately apparent. You need to look hard, even squint to see it properly. But you can see it if you look hard enough.

_Move_

Pulsing-blue finds piercing-grey across a room: two sets of irises, ordinarily cold and unreadable, soften just enough to betray a swirl of emotion that creeps up from the depths of two souls. One heart is guarded by steel walls: impenetrable and without a key. The other is one most believe does not exist. But when eyes meet, walls crumble and the nonexistent comes to life. No one else sees it, and nothing is betrayed with words or actions, but in the silent intensity of blue and grey promises of later are exchanged.

_Tease_

Mind and mouth meet one another in a battle of sarcasm and wit: a duel between two opponents, fought with stubborn wills and deep-seated pride as their weapons. The battle is never truly over. Every day it begins again, and each night there is a different winner.

_Want_

Lips lift at the corners and form half-smiles and smirks. A genuine smile is never exchanged in the public's eye; it may never occur even in the private moments where prying curiosity cannot see. Or perhaps it is. Or perhaps such expressions are lost amidst more meaningful gestures, when lips meet, and a spark fuels the raging fire never quelled between them.

_Hold_

Fingers meet in the idle, meaningless exchange of items: papers, books, pens and pencils and other various items are passed between long, slender digits. One set is always bare; the other sometimes has the familiar protection of leather fitted around palms and knuckles. The touches do not linger, and they do not take pause. The world does not stop turning when one hand meets the other and fingers brush along another, but warmth trickles in a languid path.

_Know_

Two bodies of similar build and construction, with but a small handful of years separating them, come to rest alongside one another. Each reclines differently: one sits with a straight spine and proper posture for it no longer knows another way; the other is casually-relaxed with limbs extended slightly along the carpet. No words are exchanged, no acknowledgement of the other's presence is given, but peace settles between both – so long as they remain within one another's company.  
It isn't immediately apparent. You need to look hard, even squint to see it properly. But you can see it if you look hard enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own no characters or events related to "Yu-Gi-Oh!". Not now, not ever. Full credit to Clay Aiken for his song "The Way", which was the musical inspiration for this piece.
> 
> Note: Originally posted on fanfiction.net under title of "The Way".


End file.
